Malgus Infiltrator
Summary Malgus Infiltrator was born on the planet of Nar Shaddaa. Malgus' real name was Mal Kri'vah, but people often called him Malgus Infiltrator. At a young age, Malgus was discovered by Plo Koon while on a mission to Nar Shaddaa. Plo took Malgus to Coruscant to train as a Jedi. Malgus was very powerful in the ways of the force and passed all the tests the Jedi had in store for him. Malgus soon became a Jedi padawan and later a Knight. He fought many battles in the Clone Wars with master Plo and helped lead the 104th Battalion to win many battles. During Order 66, Malgus was shot off a cliff while on a mission to Ord Mantell. He swore revenge against the newly created Galactic Empire. While in exile, Malgus became a bounty hunter and earned his fame around Coruscant and other parts of the galaxy. Malgus joined the Alliance and fought bravely against the wrath of the mighty Empire. On a mission for the Alliance, Malgus was shot down in his ship and forced to land on Korriban. He encountered the force ghost of the Sith lord XoXaan. Malgus was taught in the ways of the dark side and was on Korriban for many years studying the ways of the dark side. He was taught how to escape death and rebirth. He missed a series of events including the Yuuzhan Vong War. Malgus joins Darth Krayt's great Empire in the Legacy Era and helps win several battles. He soon gets a Sith apprentice named Jirak Morllok. After his apprentice betrayed him on Bastion, a weakened Mal heads to Ryloth and confronts an elder Twi'lek Jedi. After the confrontation, the Twi'lek clears Mal's mind and all that he remembers was the name Mal Kri'vah and to head to Yavin IV. There, Mal meets his new master named Khalred Secta. Mal tells him his name was Mal Kri'vah and becomes his padawan learner. Mal serves the Jedi Order well and gets appointed to Jedi Knight after the Battle of Iridonia. Not long after Mal gets appointed to Knight, Mal and Khalred gets assigned to their most fatal mission yet. After they land on Vendaxa, they encountered some Sith and fought their way to the frontlines. There, they see several Jedi killed by a Sith. Khalred dies at the hands of Darth Nihl. Mal and the remaining Jedi were finished off by Darth Talon while defending Princess Marasiah Fel. Childhood Malgus Infiltrator was born on Nar Shadda to Teta and Kaan Kri'vah. Malgus' real name was Mal Kri'vah but people often called him Malgus Infiltrator. At a young age, Malgus discovered that he was force sensitive. He had a Zabrak friend named Harikk Zenoliss. They played together almost everyday and Malgus liked showing Harikk his force abilities. One day, Harikk's parents were killed by a group of thugs and Harikk was taken away by them. Malgus never saw Harikk again. A few months later, Plo Koon found Malgus while on a mission to Nar Shaddaa and took him to Coruscant to train as a Jedi. Malgus passed all the tests the Jedi had in store for him and soon became a Jedi padawan. The Clone Wars Begins Soon after Malgus became a Jedi padawan, Plo Koon were sent to the Geonosis arena to rescue Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme. Malgus and a battalion of clones were sent to destroy the Separatist droid foundaries. After the rescue of Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme, Plo Koon reunited with Malgus to aid the newly formed Republic battling in the plains. After the Battle of Geonosis, Malgus and Plo were assigned to the 104th Battalion. Following the Battle of Geonosis, the newly formed Army of the Republic assembles on Coruscant. The Clone Wars begins.... Bloodiest Battles After the Battle of Geonosis, Malgus and the 104th was assigned to the planet of Iceberg III to prevent Iceberg III to fall into Separatist hands. They fought against droids and helped evacuate the citizens. Malgus and Grievous encountered each other while the 104th fought against the droids. He cut off Grievous' legs but Grievous scarred Malgus' left eye. Grievous retreated and the 104th destroyed the remaining droids. In the second Battle Geonosis, Malgus helped Anakin Skywalker push through Point Rain and fend off the droid forces. In the Battle of Kamino, Malgus and other Jedi ambushes Commander Merai to prevent the cloning facilities on Kamino to be struck down. After many battles, Malgus was promoted to rank Knight. During the Battle of Coruscant, he and several other Jedi flew in their Jedi Interceptors and participated in the rescue of Chancellor Palpatine. The Republic sustained heavy losses and eventually, Anakin and Obi-Wan were able to rescue Palpatine and the Separatists retreated. Order 66 Malgus and the 104th was assigned to go to the planet of Ord Mantell to secure the planet of Separatist droids. Malgus and the 104th encountered the Separatist forces and fought them. Just when they cleared the area of droids, Palpatine issued Order 66 and the 104th blasted Malgus. He fell off a cliff but survived. Malgus found a LAAT nearby. Malgus escaped the clones and flew the LAAT enroute to Coruscant. He soon discovered that his master, Plo Koon, was shot down dead on Cato Neimoidia. Malgus also found out that the Jedi Temple has been burned and all his fellow comrades are dead. He decided to live a life in the city underworld as a gambler and bounty hunter. New Life Malgus became a bounty hunter following the years to come. As time progressed, he was famous around Coruscant for always finishing the job. Even though Malgus still had the skills of a Jedi, he was an exceptional bounty hunter and an expert at using staffs. Bounty On Dromund Kaas "This lightsaber... it belongs to my great ancestor, Kher'vok Infiltrator... a great Sith Maruader during the time of the Old Republic." Malgus muttering to himself as he discovers the lightsaber of one of his ancestors Crime lord V'rikk Shri'vann hired Malgus to track down and kill an assassin who attempted to assassinate V'rikk. Malgus tracked down the assassin to the planet of Dromund Kaas. As he went through a lush jungle and many swamps, he found an ancient Sith building up ahead. As Malgus went inside, he discovers a lightsaber, a lightsaber that belonged to one of his great ancestors named Kher'vok Infiltrator, a great Sith Maruader during the time of the Old Republic. Malgus took the lightsaber and hid it in his belt. Then, he sensed that a life form was near him. Malgus turned around and found himself face to face with the assassin. They fought and Malgus was the victor. He returned to V'rikk Shri'vann on Tatooine and V'rikk payed Malgus ten thousand credits. "Good, this hard work sure payed off with this much credits." A while later, Malgus was contacted by Jabba the Hutt to go to his palace for some unfinished business. Unfinished Business "Malgus, this isn't the time for talking now. I have some unfinished business to do with a group of bounty hunters." - Harikk right before the bounty hunters come in the cantina Malgus went to Jabba's palace along with the spices he owed him. Jabba's henchmen took the spices and Jabba set Malgus free. He then went to a cantina in MosEisley to take a break. Malgus ordered some Juri juice and went to a table to drink. He looked around the cantina and overheard a bounty hunter say the name Harikk Zenoliss. Malgus came over and saw his childhood friend, Harikk Zenoliss. Harikk told him that a group of bounty hunters are trying to kill him. The bounty hunters came in the cantina and shot at Harikk and Malgus. Harikk and Malgus killed the bounty hunters and left the cantina. "Well, it's been a great time meeting you Mal old buddy. I hope we meet again at a better time." Bounties for Hire "Just keep up with what we're doing, rookie." - Boba Fett During some time, Mal met bounty hunter Boba Fett and his gang of hunters on Tatooine. After completing serveral missions with them, they begin to trust Mal for his hardwork. After getting enough credits, Mal buys some new pistols at a good price and also buys a ship that he names, the Bounty. Mal often heads to Tatooine to earn some quick credits like taking down Krayt dragons and earning loads of credits. A Long Day "Ah, you have come back Mal, no time no see! Now what do you want, eh? Droid and ship parts? Sure, I think I have those, wait a moment, they're in the back." - Watto '' While doing a bounty on Concord Dawn, Malgus encounters some Mandalorians and kills them. He claims one of their helmet. Just then, a whole group of Mandalorians surrounds Mal. He kills them all using all his weapons, pistols, thermal detonators, rocket, and his flamethrower. After the Mandalorian encounter, Mal finds his target and kills him. He returns to Tatooine and gets payed a bundle. Mal heads to Watto's junkyard in Mos Eisley to buy some things he wants. Mal buys a purple protocol droid that he names DOT and buys some ship parts for ''the Bounty. After Mal's tiring long day, he decides to head back to his estate on Coruscant and rest. Fighting for Freedom Mal was tired of the Empire taking control over the galaxy and killing countless beings. So, he joins the Galactic Alliance to fight for freedom against Palpatine's mighty forces. Around 5 BBY, he became a general of the Alliance. Attack on Carida The Alliance launches a full-scale attack on the Imperial military training center on Carida. As the Alliance fleet nears the surface, they suffer heavy casualties and began landing their troops. Mal lead the ground forces on the frontlines while General Hardis and his forces began the assault in the training center. Both sides suffer heavy losses, the Imperial forces were stretched thin by the time Hardis captured the training center. The Imperials were trapped on Carida after Mal destroyed the communications array. The battle was won for the rebels but the war was far from over. Across the galaxy, the might of the Empire strengthens after each battle. But the Alliance is ready for anything and keeps fighting to restore peace to the galaxy. Fallen Into Darkness "It will be done, my lord." '' During a battle near Korriban, Malgus' X-Wing was shot down and he was forced to crash land on Korriban. On Korriban, Malgus saw the ghost of XoXaan and was taught the ways of the dark side just like A'Sharrad Hett (Later Darth Krayt).Malgus was taught the ancient teachings of the Sith. He learned how to escape death and rebirth. After decades of training as a Sith, Malgus finally left Korriban and found out that he was in a new era: The Legacy Era. He had missed a series of events, including the Yuuzhan Vong War. Malgus sought out to find Darth Krayt and have revenge against the new Galactic Empire. He joined Krayt's Empire and served as one of his agents. Malgus helped Krayt earn many victories against the Alliance and Roan Fel's Empire. Malgus then trained his own Sith apprentice, Jirak Morllok. Massacre On Ossus "''I know the Jedi from old. They could never share my vision. Two days ago the Jedi Temple on Coruscant fell. Today, at their academy on Ossus, the last of the Jedi will die." ―''Darth Krayt''[src] Two days after the Jedi Temple on Coruscant fell, Krayt assigns the One Sith to the Jedi's academy on Ossus to ambush and kill the last of the Jedi. The One Sith launches a successful attack on Ossus and the Jedi are overwhelmed by the One Sith. Many Jedi and Sith fall and Jedi Grandmaster Kol Skywalker orders all Jedi to retreat. Darth Nihl deals with Kol and ruthlessly kills him. A young Cade Skywalker watches in horror as his father dies. The Jedi ships retreat away from Ossus as the Sith claim victory over the Jedi. When the Sith return to Coruscant, Krayt summons Malgus to his chambers. "You have earned my trust, Malgus. Therefore, you are appointed to Sith lord and shall rule by my side. The Jedi shall fall..." Changing Sides "I have waited a long time for this. I am the master now!" - Jirak Morllok '' During a mission to Bastion, Roan Fel's Imperial Knights injured Malgus. Morllok finished them off and had the chance of killing Malgus. Morllok stabbed Malgus in the back and electrified him with force lightning. Morllok returns to Coruscant claiming that he was the master now. A weakened Malgus heads to the nearest populated planet: Ryloth Encounter on Ryloth ''"This Sith, there's something good about him. Let me clear his mind... start a new life for him. He has chosen the wrong path and deserves another chance." - says the elder Twi'lek Jedi as he clears Malgus' mind As Malgus heads to Ryloth, he encounters some Jedi that mistakens him as a threat. Just then, an elder Twi'lek Jedi appears and tells them to lower their defenses. He clears Malgus' mind and heals him up. As Malgus wakes up, he doesn't know where and when he was. The Twi'lek told him to head to Yavin IV and gave him the coordinates to a Jedi stronghold. As he heads there, he tells some Jedi awaiting about the elder Twi'lek Jedi on Ryloth. One of the Jedi Masters responds and takes Malgus as his apprentice. Meeting Khalred Secta The Jedi Master says his name is Khalred Secta and that the elder Twi'lek Jedi was his master. All Malgus remembered was the name Mal Kri'vah, so he tells the Khalred that name. Mercy Missions "The Jedi requests us to head to the planet of Zygerria. There are some unusual business going on down there, think you can handle it, Mal?" - Khalred Secta Khalred and Mal are assigned many different tasks to go to many distant planets such as Corellia, Zygerria, Bespin, Nar Shaddaa, and more. After the Battle of Iridonia, Mal became a Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order. He still serves under Khalred Secta. Mal meets some new friends. After a few months, Mal and Khalred gets assigned to one of their most fatal missions yet... Skirmish on Vendaxa and DeathEdit "Even if I die, I shall die a hero serving the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance!" -Mal's last words before he dies at the hands of Darth Talon Darth Talon and the Sith army on Vendaxa is destroying all the defenses, killing lots of Jedi and Imperial Knights. Mal, the Jedi, and the Fel Empire fights back. Darth Talon and Darth Nihl encounters Mal and other Jedi. Darth Nihl kills Khalred, while Darth Talon duels Mal in a intense duel. Talon electricutes him to his fatal death. Funeral On Felucia "Mal Kri'vah, Jedi Master of the long lasting Republic, has served the Jedi Order well. He's done good to the galaxy and may he rest in peace." '' After Mal's death, the Galactic Alliance held a special funeral for him on Felucia. Mal's close friends and family attended. His body was burned to ashes and put in a special case made of special fabric from Kashyyyk and beautiful jewels from Naboo. Members of the High Council used the force to push the case back in place. Near the end of the funeral, Mal's force ghost appears to watch the fireworks high above the beautiful nightsky of Felucia. Legacy ''"Mal Kri'vah, the child from Nar Shaddaa to the Jedi Knight of the Republic. He has served the Republic well, from his battles during the Clone Wars to his last stands during the Second Galactic Civil War, we salute you sir." After Mal's death, his story was recorded in the restored archives on Ossus for aiding the Jedi Order. His legacy shall live on forever, and in the end, Mal knows that in his heart, he was good and always will be... Armor and Equipment Malgus' favorite gear combo to wear is the Hondo cap with Carlac Elite Mandalorian gear along with the corrupt war lord pistols. Category:Male Characters Category:Togruta Category:Mercenary Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Lifetime Members Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic Category:Empire Category:New Jedi Order Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Strength Of Many Category:Togrutas Category:Survivors Reborn